


Crave

by Becks_Rylynn



Series: Everything You Want 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becks_Rylynn/pseuds/Becks_Rylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the algorithm he has been waiting for. ...He is a fever that won't break. Prequel to 'Everything You Want.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> Super short fic here. I don't even know what it is. I know it's not a drabble, but it's not quite a oneshot either. All I know is that it fits in with the Everything You Want 'verse. Originally written as a prompt fill for tinkster over on FF.Net, who prompted ''Dean/Ruby + Little House by The Fray.''

_something is scratching its way out_

_something you want to forget about_

.

.

.

She is the algorithm he has been waiting for.

It is not necessarily something surprising, but it is something that bothers him more than he cares to admit. She is the solution to the problem he has never been able to figure out, the answer he shouldn't know, the one woman he shouldn't want and the one woman he wants more than anything else in the world. He wants to take her apart and sew her back together again. He wants to curl his fingers into her hair and touch her skin just to know what it feels like and...and these are the things he shouldn't want. These are the things he should never want. Which is, again, relatively unsurprising.

Dean Winchester has always craved for things he cannot have. That is the story of his life. That is the road he walks. He is a rule breaker. A rebel. A wild soul drawn to all of the couldn'ts and shouldn'ts that make up the unchanged picture of life. And she is his new rebellion.

.

.

.

He is a fever that won't break.

The world spins off of its axis when he's around, swirling, shaking, quaking, and he is the center of the destruction that pins her under the debris of her heart. She is new and whole again, a pretty young blonde to the outside world, but she feels so old and so tired. In all of the hundreds of years she has lived, she has never felt like this before. The blood that flows in her veins flows for him, the wind in her hair whispers his name, and she can't sleep at night because he's there when she closes her eyes. If she ever bothered to try, she could find another. Someone who is handsome enough, smart enough, funny enough, but never _enough._ Except that she doesn't want another. She wants him.

Ruby has a bad habit of breaking rules and crossing lines. It is her destiny. It's what she's made of. The fine lines between love and hate blur within time and that frightens her more than she will ever admit. She could break the world, she could break necks with a twist of her wrist, she could destroy everything those Winchester boys have given their lives to save, and he will still be the center of the universe. And he could be all she knows one day.

.

.

.

One night, they stop dancing.

It is inevitable, really.

.

.

.

In a motel room in the middle of nowhere, he kisses her bare shoulder and trails his fingers up her thigh while she draws the sheets up to cover her body and stares up at the ceiling carefully like she's searching for absolution.

''Stop,'' she whispers.

''Do you want me to stop?'' He pulls away and grazes his fingers over her neck, brushing hair away from her face while his other hand slips under the sheets. He runs his hand up and down her back until she shivers, and she won't look at him but she closes her eyes and sighs. ''We could mean - ''

She opens her eyes and whips around to glare at him. ''Nothing.''

''We aren't bad,'' he protests vehemently. ''This isn't _wrong_.''

Sadness twists her features into a grim smile and she touches his cheek with the back of her fingers lightly. She presses her body into his, the sheets pool around her waist and the motel walls scream at them, telling them that this is a sin. That they are _dirty_. ''You keep telling yourself that.''

.

.

.

Life is chalk full of things that cannot be and cravings that run deep and poison your bloodstream. They are just another craving that can never be. The world spins on and nobody notices the way they look at each other.

.

.

.

The next time they see each other it's on a hunt. She waltzes in, all smirks and knives, and he looks at her for a long time, struggling to breathe. _I know how badly you hunger for_ _her, Dean,_ a voice rumbles from deep inside his subconscious. _That kind of hunger never goes away._ The voice sounds like _Dad_ , deep and judgmental and vexing. Dean pales in the moonlight. _You should never have that kind of hunger for something like her._

All very, very true.

But Dean breathes deeply and Ruby sighs tiredly and they both pretend it's not there.

''Hello, Ruby,'' he greets stiffly, locking eyes with her.

She tilts her head to the side. ''Hello, Dean.''

The craving goes deeper.

(They are an equation carved out of panic and need.

No, what they _are_ \- and always will be - is inevitable.)

.

.

.

_a part of you that you'll never show_

_you're the only one that'll ever know_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters you recognize.
> 
> Song lyrics from ''Little House'' by The Fray.


End file.
